


Grandma Is Always Right

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Louis has a twin sister, M/M, and she wants to mate with Harry, but Harry has his eye on someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't tell me you want to mate with Hedwig?”</p><p>“It's Harry!”</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes again. “Whatever – so do you?”</p><p>Ouisa sighed, “Yes. Have you seen him? And I have... no doubt he would make an amazing mate.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis and his twin sister get ready to meet the new Alpha of their pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma Is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Ouisa is pronounced Wee-zah.
> 
> Enjoy!

~*~

“Oh for Gods sake Ouisa! You've been primping for hours!”

“Just because you're the King of Frump-de-Bump doesn't mean I have to be – God, Louis I can't believe you're wearing _that_ to meet our new Alpha.”

Louis looked down at his dark blue long sleeve T and skinny jeans, “What's wrong with it?”

“It's a little plain.” Ousia explained before she came out of the bathroom in a white lacy mini dress... thing and six-inch heels. She spread her arms and did a full turn. “Well?”

Louis tilted his head, giving his twin sister a thorough once over. “You look like a doily.” 

He yelped when he received a slap from Ouisa. “He'll be keeping an eye out for his mate you dope!”  
  
“So... you're gonna hold a sign pointing him in the right direction while dressed like a virginal Courtesan?”

“Fuck off Louis,” she snapped, “There's only one direction and that is...” she pointed to herself and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Don't tell me you want to mate with Hedwig?”  
  
“It's _Harry!_ ”

Louis rolled his eyes again. “Whatever – so do you?”

Ouisa sighed, “Yes. Have you _seen_ him? And I have... no doubt he would make an amazing mate.”  
  
“Meh.” Louis shrugged. “You realize you probably aren't the only one to get this idea – you'll have some stiff competition sis.”  
  
“Oh but this is different,” she smiled widely. “I talked to Gran.”

“And she gave you a love potion to put in his wine?”

Ouisa smacked him again. “Fucker. No, you _know_ she's our pack seer...”

Louis knew all too well. Gran had been looking at him funny lately and he had had to tell her more than once, whatever it was she saw, he did not want to know. Why spoil the surprise? “And?”

“And, she said I will be a part of the new Alpha's family!”

Louis made a face, “....Okay.”

“So that has to mean I'm his mate, right?”  
  
Louis blinked. “Erm...” Shit, what if their Gran was right – like she always was – and this Harry took Ouisa as his mate? Louis doesn't think he could handle the pressure of being an Alpha's brother-in-law where any mistakes you make are a reflection on him, especially one who's just starting out. Not that Louis was wild or anything, the most exciting thing he does is run around the house screaming after too much sugar – the point is, Louis should never be allowed to eat sugar. If Harry made his sister happy, then he could deal, he guessed, but he would not be happy about it!

Ouisa pursed her lips, “You're not leaving the house looking like that.” before Louis could answer she disappeared again. “You're lucky I always pick out stuff for you when I go clothes shopping – I know how helpless you are in that department.”

Louis shook his head and began backing out of the room. There was no way Ousia was dressing him! He'd probably end up in leather pants and a shirt that looked like it was made out of panty hose!

“We have to match!” she said excitedly, reappearing with something white clutched in her hands. His eyes widened.

“Oh no. No. We are not leaving this house looking like the porn star versions of Tweedledee and Tweedledum.”  
  
Ouisa shoved the clothes at him and pushed him toward the bathroom “Louis put these on or I'll post those pictures of you after you let me do your make-up on-”  
  
“Okay!” he snapped, clutching the offending articles of clothing and going into the bathroom, cursing under his breath the entire time.  
  
When he was dressed he went over to the mirror and frowned, looking at the tight... _white._.. skinny jeans and light blue button up. He turned side-ways. God. These pants made his arse look huge! “I am not wearing this!” he squeaked.

Ouisa was behind him a second later, a low whistle leaving her lip. “Goddamn, brother. Who knew you were so hot!”

Louis pursed his lips and shoved his way back into the bedroom. “Hot. Pfft.”

Next thing he knew Ouisa had him by the arm and was dragging him over to a chair, shoving him down. “Now we just have to take care of that hair.”

“What's wrong with my hair?!”  
  
She lifted a lock and dropped it again.“It's... flat.”

“Fine, but don't make it into a fucking helmet okay?”

Half an hour and forty complaints that his hair was too long from Ouisa later, she led him to the mirror once more – a smug look resting on her face. Huh. He didn't look too bad. She hadn't done much, merely fixed his fringe so that it rested, feathered over his right eye, and moussed and blow dried the rest so it didn't hang limp.

“My Dear brother, you are a stunner. My God I'm good.” she hummed in satisfaction.

“I guess I don't look... terrible.” Feminine, he looked feminine. Though he supposed that wasn't really her doing since he was born like that – she merely brought it out with the hair... and tight pants.

“You look smokin. At least now I can be seen in public with you.”

-:-

Louis was swaying slightly to the beat of the music that echoed throughout the park while watching the members of his pack fawn over the new Alpha.

Harry Styles was the youngest Alpha in their packs history but he looked like someone you would not want to mess with. Louis picked that up right away. Under all the... hair and dimples the guy was a beast. He had some from the South-lands, too strong willed to be under his own Alpha's rule, and when he heard a small country pack was in need of a new Alpha he had jumped at the chance, the old Alpha having no heirs and no once to succeed him, it didn't take long for Harry to win over the pack elders. Though Louis and a good number of the rest of the pack hadn't met him yet they were enthusiastic. Especially Ouisa. Louis snorted and looked up, sure enough his sister was talking to the Alpha who was smiling at her, but not with the interest of a potential mate. Huh. Maybe their Gran had been wrong after all.

“Lou!”

Louis turned his head at the sound of his friend's voice. “Hey Niall.”

“So. Ouisa's flirting with the new Alpha.”  
  
Louis coughed around a stifled laugh, it was no secret that Niall had a thing for his sister - quite a few boys in their pack did, but Ouisa wasn't easy and was determined to stray from the norm by saving herself for her mate. Now days it seemed no one did so and a few of her friends had tried to talk her into it, saying she should sew her oats before mating. Ouisa always calmly explained that this was what she wanted and a lot of the girls despised her for it, calling her a goody two shoes. Louis was quite proud of his sister, she knew what was best for her and refused to be pressured. She would be amazing at running the pack – though it looked as if she wasn't having much luck. Louis on the other hand had no interest in anyone, period. Countless boys and girls had tried to get him into bed but he felt nothing. And he wasn't about to hop into bed with someone if he wasn't attracted to them.

“I wouldn't worry too much, Niall. C'mon, lets dance!” he grabbed his friends hand and led him onto the floor where a few others were dancing. Louis smiled as Lady GaGa's 'Do What You Want' started up. Now that was a song he could move to. He began swaying his hips and instructing Niall – the boy was his best friend but he was the worst dancer – Louis smiled and lost himself in the beat.

“Uh. Lou.”  
  
Louis opened his eyes and looked questioningly at Niall. “What?”  
  
“Styles is staring at you.”  
  
Refusing to turn around, Louis continued as if Niall hadn't said anything. This wasn't happening. He was probably looking for Ouisa – Niall's eye sight had always sucked anyway.

His denial didn't last long when everything suddenly became quiet, huh. Louis was about to head over to the refreshment table when a huge, warm hand wrapped around his elbow, causing sparks to shoot throughout his entire body. He knew who it was before he even turned around.

“Alpha.” Louis said respectfully, with a nod.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded back. “Mate.”  
  
What.

**Author's Note:**

> iamjacinth.tumblr.com
> 
> I might make a part 2 if it's wanted! Let me know!
> 
> Edit: Any thoughts on who should be Ouisa's mate? I'm thinking either Zayn or Niall.


End file.
